Lost & Found On A Boat
by rose coloured glasses
Summary: My (late) submission for the Boat Challenge! It has been one year since Walt's death and Nick is feeling a little lost. There is only one person who can find him.


**A/N: Sorry this is late to the postings! When it's 9am L.A time, it is the middle of the night here in Australia. As much as I would have loved to have been up to post this at 1am with the rest of you, I have work this morning so I apologise but the story is here so yay!**

**This is slightly AU in terms of timeline. I had started this before 'Mars Landing' aired and decided to change it slightly. Nick and Jess have been broken up for about a month when this occurs instead of still together when it should of happened (if I worked it out correctly).**

**Enjoy guys!**

**-Rose**

xxx

It was the one year anniversary of Walt Miller's death. In the lead up, Nick didn't really know how he would handle it. Would he feel sad? Or angry? Or would he simply do what Nick Miller was known to do sometimes - run away and drink?

Well that is exactly what he did. He ran away to the one place that no one - except Schmidt and Winston - knew existed. Not even Jess was in on this hiding spot and they had dated for nearly a year. Nick did feel a little guilty about not sharing it with her but in his defense, everybody needed that one place to think (and drink) alone that wasn't a bar or a beach or a park. The only reason Schmidt (who then told Winston) knew about this place was because Nick had once called him to pick him up. Today it was Winston who dropped Nick off with the promise that he would return later to drive him home.

Where was this place that Nick had just arrived with a cooler filled with various alcohol? It was a shabby little boat owned by Big Bob.

_Flashback_

_"Big Bob where are you taking me?" Nick asked as his work friend took him for a drive to some boat docks just out of town._

_"Trust me on this Nick." The normally quiet bartender replied. They pulled up to a parking lot and got out of the car. Big Bob reached into the backseat, pulled out a cooler bag an beckoned for Nick to follow. The pair walked down to the docks and eventually stopped at a small fishing boat. "I don't know much of what has been happening since you and that Caroline girl broke up but I know you have been down in the dumps for awhile."_

_"Yeah but what does that have to do with this boat?" Nick asked pointing to boat in front of him._

_Big Bob got into the boat and Nick reluctantly followed. "When life sucks, it's sometimes good to get away." The pair sat down on the bench in the boat."Get away, think or sometimes just stare out into the ocean." Big Bob pulled out two beers from the cooler and handed one to Nick. "This is where I come and am offering you the same thing. Life will get better, Caroline just brought you down for bit."_

_Nick took a swig of his beer and remained quiet for a moment. "Thanks Bob, I appreciate this."_

_"Anytime Nick._

_End Flashback._

Nick sat in the boat with a couple of six pack's of beer and a bottle of Jack Daniels. He hadn't been here since Walt had first passed away. He looked up to the sky as the sun was setting. "Why weren't you around much Dad? You always had your excuses but I wish I just knew how come." Nick paused. "I gotta be honest, I didn't like having to grow up fast. I just...I just wanted to be a kid sometimes without worrying whether Ma' needed help with the laundry or if I needed to kick Vinnie D'Antonio's arse for bullying Jamie." Nick took a swig of beer. "Actually Vinnie's arse needed a good kicking anyway for thinking he was the coolest kid in the neighbourhood." Nick sighed, took a deep breath and lent back in the boat. "It's going to be a long night."

xxx

Meanwhile at the loft, Jess was worried about Nick and was pacing in front of the couch where the guys were trying to watch a basketball game on TV. "Where is he? Big Bob said he left work ages ago."

"Jess, relax. I'm sure he's fine." Schmidt said. "Maybe that car of his finally broke down."

"The car is over where he parks it. I checked." Jess finally collapsed next to her roommates on the couch. "How can he be fine? Today is the one year anniversary of Walt's death. It's Nick, he's anything but fine."

"Look, for all we know he could be hanging out with a few beers and a bottle of whiskey. It's Nick, it is what he does." Winston said, concentrating on the game. Next thing he knew, Schmidt was hitting him in the face with a couch pillow. "What the hell man?"

"What the hell? What do you mean? You just said where Nick is!" Schmidt cried out.

"But I didn't say where!"

"Well you nearly did!"

"Guys! Shut up!" Jess stood up and looked at her friends in the eyes. "I am worried about Nick - yes we may no longer be a couple but he is still one of my best friends! You may think he's fine but Nick isn't. You saw him at the funeral. Tell me where he is. Please." She pleaded.

"We can't Jess." Winston cried out.

Schmidt looked apologetic. "We promised we wouldn't tell."

"It was like the No Nail Oath but it is the Don't Share Nick's Hiding Spot Oath." Winston added.

"Fine! But just so you know. I was going to make vanilla cupcakes with lemon frosting tomorrow. I guess I won't anymore." Jess said walking off to her bedroom.

"Jess stop!" Winston cried. "I'll tell you."

"Winston!"

"No Schmidt. Nick is alone right now but maybe he's just waiting for that one person to go after him. Like Jess said, they are not a couple right now but they are best friends. Lets be honest, they have a friendship that neither of us will have with Nick even though you try all the time Schmidt. Which is really creepy by the way." Winston turned to Jess. "I won't be able to take you but I will give you the address. Go get some warm clothes on. You'll need it."

Jess walked over to Winston and gave him a big hug. "Thank you, you won't regret this.

xxx

Nick was just starting on a new six pack of Heisler when he heard a car pull up to the car park. Maybe it was wishful thinking but he swore it sounded like Jess' car, and he swore he could hear her footsteps along the docks. There was a bit of sea breeze and somehow he could smell her perfume in it. It was confirmed that Jess had shown up when he glanced left and saw her standing there. In her arms was a basket. "Hey Jess." He moved over so she could join him in the boat.

"Hi Nick." Jess replied, clearly relieved that he hadn't told her to leave. She carefully got into the boat and sat beside him. "What's up?"

"Walt died a year ago today, and I have been drinking since four o'clock. How about you?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Same stuff, different day."

"How did you know where to find me?" Nick blurted out, not meaning to ask the question so soon.

"Bribed Winston with the promise of cupcakes." Jess replied which Nick laughed at. "I was worried and they weren't but the thing is, I know you. You run but secretly you always want someone to find you. Everybody does, even grumpy turtle faces like yourself."

"I think I just wanted you to find me." Nick mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Want a beer?"

"Sure."

Nick got two beers out of his cooler, and handed one to Jess. "What's in the basket?" He asked curiously.

"A bit of food because I didn't know if you had eaten, sandwiches, mini cupcakes from Hannigan's Bakery and a couple of bags of chips. Also got a blanket for later."

"You have your thickest casual coat on. Why would you need a blanket?"

"We are on a fishing boat near the ocean. Think about it."

"I don't need to, this beer is making me warm."

"If you say so, just don't go jumping into the water."

"Deal."

xxx

"Nick, are you OK?" Jess asked. They had sat in comforting silence for half an hour.

"Yeah, I am." Nick lied.

"You liar."

There was silence. "Yeah I am." He finally admitted.

"I think he's watching over you though."

"Are you going to quote The Lion King right now?"

Jess looked shocked. "No way!" She paused. "But! I really believe he's watching over you. Walt would be proud of what you have done. You opened a bank account, bought a new wallet, went to a strip club with the guys and could have gotten arrested amongst other things."

Nick laughed. "That last one is not one to be proud of."

Jess shook her head. "Oh I disagree, it's Walt. He would have loved to have seen Winston get all that Bunny Money. Plus it involves a strip club."

Nick considered that. "You actually have a point. Probably would of conned a stripper into taking some of the Bunny Money too."

"There you go! The perfect Walt Miller situation." Jess giggled.

xxx

"I want to thank you Jess." Nick started as he ate one of the cupcakes Jess had brought with her.

"For what?"

"For being here. I wanted to be alone and deal with this on my own. Yet somehow you knew to come and I thank you for that because this is what I needed."

"It's what friends are for." Jess replied.

"Are we really friends?" Nick asked.

"No, we're best friends. We always have been and always will be."

"We are more than best friends, Jess and you know it." Nick pushed on.

Jess gave Nick a small smile. "Sometimes I do. But then I remember we broke up a month ago. But I know there will always be something between us. Always have and always will."

"I miss you Jess."

Jess sniffed a little. "I miss you too." Nick lent in to kiss her but Jess stopped him. "Don't."

"Why not?"

"Because you're drunk and I don't want you to forget about this in the morning." Jess said, but deep inside she really really wanted to kiss him.

"I haven't had a drink in nearly an hour." Nick lent in again but paused. "Besides, how could I forget anything that happens with you?" He said before finally capturing her lips with his own.

It was a soft and tender kiss that was filled with unsaid emotion. Neither of them wanted to break away first but they needed air. They broke away at the same time.

Jess was the one to talk first. "Wow."

Nick laughed lightly. "Yeah."

"I really missed that. Like_ a lot_."

"Me too. Trust me, the feeling is mutual." The sea breeze seemed to be getting stronger. "Hey, are you ready to leave? I think I've had enough time here." Nick asked.

Jess nodded. "Yeah, lets go."

The pair got out of the boat with all of their belongings and slowly walked back to Jess' car. "Hey Jess, thanks again. I think I was a little lost tonight but you found me."

Jess gave Nick a smile in return as they got in the car and drove back to the loft.

xxx

The next morning Winston went looking for Nick. He had heard Nick and Jess return last night but he wanted to make sure he was OK. The door to Nick's bedroom was open slightly so he looked inside to find an empty bed that hadn't been slept in. He walked across the hall and slowly opened Jess' door. "Hey Jess, have you seen...?" He trailed off and quickly but silently closed the door. Happy to have seen the sight before him.

Nick and Jess were curled together - fully clothed - in her bed. The pair were fast asleep but had a shared look of happiness on their faces.

Maybe Nick wasn't the only one who was lost.

THE END

**Hope you enjoyed my contribution to the challenge :)**


End file.
